


Baby, Angel, Sunshine

by paceprompting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceprompting/pseuds/paceprompting
Summary: Castiel placed his thumbs over the pulse points in Dean’s wrists, closing his eyes as Dean leaned forward to press his forehead to Cas’, a wave of sated loved emanating off his skin and sinking into Castiel’s bones.





	

It was very unnatural for Dean. 

Everything _quiet_ in the bunker. 

Sam refused to let Dean accompany him (re: snuck out), brooding over Lucifer, demons or whatever the hell else had butted between them lately. 

Dean had no idea what to do by himself, well, truly by himself; he tried baking…whatever remained now was buried deep in the trash. Reading was out of the question, and _what the hell else_ was he supposed to do in this godforsaken bunker. 

“Hello, Dean.”

He jumped and spun to face Castiel, heart thumping near out of his chest at the sight of the angel, drenched in rainwater from the storm outside. His searing blue eyes glowed under the frame of his black hair. Dean felt a little arousal under his shock; that Cas didn’t use his angelic grace to immediately poof himself dry, possibly from the last rainfall where Dean whispered to him about rain making his eyes brighter.  
Cas might have taken it a little far.

_His_ Cas. Naïve and loyal and innocent…ish. 

Cas gazed at him with wide eyes, head cocked to the side, waiting for a response. Dean smiled, and that seemed to placate his angel, shoulders relaxing and blue eyes shining. Dean felt pride at the enamored air that flowed between them now. It was still an idea he was getting used feeling when Cas was involved. 

Dean held out an arm and Cas gladly stepped into his grasp, a small grin drawn on his lips. He tucked his head under Dean’s chin and circled his arms around the hunter’s waist, dampening his clothes, but gently relaxing in their embrace. 

Dean breathed in his angel. He smelled of a thunderstorm, the metallic tang and crackling aura of energy emanating off his skin. Dean felt at peace with Cas in his arms, and somehow they began rocking gently on the balls of their feet, Castiel’s fingers gently rubbing the muscles in Dean’s back.

“ _Cas_.” Dean whispered into the angel’s ear, carding his fingers into the nape of Cas’ hair. “Missed you, so much.” 

Cas tilted his head back into Dean’s hand, leveling a gaze with Dean’s green eyes, shining with adoration. “I haven’t been gone for more than two days, Dean. Unless I—mmph!” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip and cradling him close. 

“Still have a right to miss you, angel.” Castiel made a noise, something between a content hum and a whine, sliding his hand under Dean’s t-shirt and running his fingers up and down the hard planes of Dean’s stomach. 

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas again, hesitantly taking the angel’s hands off his skin and interlocking the fingers of one hand while the other cupped Cas’s jaw, tilting gently up. He led Cas in a slow kiss, breathing in the thunderstorm in between losing focus on anything but his angel’s soft lips and slender fingers enveloped in his own. 

Cas broke the trance, breathing heavily in time with Dean, something that had rarely happened before…except now, when Dean kissed him, or touched him, or just existed nearby. He felt almost normal when Dean even just looked at him with such love in his eyes, even if he couldn’t admit the full extent of his feelings out loud.

“ _Cas_?” The angel blinked, and suddenly Dean was farther away than he had been, staring at the angel with his brows knit together in concern. “You with me?”

Cas swallowed, his throat strangely dry, but managed to nod and bring Dean back within a breadth’s distance of himself. Dean slipped his hand to the back of his angel’s neck and the other around the small of his back, sliding his lips along Cas’ jaw and up to the shell of his ear. 

“Long day, angel?” Cas felt Dean’s eyelashes flutter as they closed against his cheek, Dean completely taking Castiel in, like an animal scenting its mate. “Tired?”

“Dean, you know as well as anyone that angels do not---” Dean interrupted him again, lips pressing gently against his. Cas felt himself grow hot in the face as he realized his mistake, but Dean only hummed in the back of his throat and pulled Cas closer. 

Dean cradled Cas as he kissed him, like he was something to care for. Even when the kiss ended, the warmth in Castiel’s belly stayed, and Dean kept his hands gently on Cas while dragging his nose along Cas’ jaw, lips following close behind, dotting kisses along with care.

“Never answered my question, Cas.” Dean stopped his ministrations on his angel, pulling back with Castiel’s face cradled in the palms of his hands. The angel spent a moment disoriented, so lost in the tenderness of Dean’s actions toward him; it seemed that he could only blink at Dean with his pupils almost enveloping the blue of his eyes. 

“ _C’mon_ , angel.”

Dean’s thumbs came up to Cas’ cheekbones, brushing along the swell of rosy skin. Castiel focused on the touch, his heartbeat slowing to a comfortable drumming. He brought up his hands to Dean’s wrists and loosely draped his fingers over Dean’s. 

“I believe I could rest.” Castiel placed his thumbs over the pulse points in Dean’s wrists, closing his eyes as Dean leaned forward to press his forehead to Cas’, a wave of sated loved emanating off his skin and sinking into Castiel’s bones. 

“Dean…” Cas whispered. 

As if he understood every unsaid word, Dean nodded, nose brushing gently against Cas’. The angel took a deep breath and wrapped his grace around himself and Dean, the image of their bed, nested with blankets, fresh at the front of his mind. 

He’s done it a thousand – even a million – times: flying; what Dean called teleporting. 

Cas still gasped when they landed in Dean’s bedroom and Dean immediately plopped onto their bed, dragging Cas to him between opened legs. His large hands eased under Cas’ shirt, cradling his hips in a concentrated grip. 

Cas slipped his hands into Dean’s hair, nails sliding paths along the man’s scalp. Dean quickly unbuttoned Cas’ shirt, still under the suit jacket and trench coat, and pressed a kiss to the center of Cas’ chest.  
Dean’s hands rose to lie on the small of Cas’ back, pulling with little force, but enough to have Cas climbing onto the bed, legs straddling Dean and Dean’s lips still pressing away at his chest, until he reached the area of skin over Cas’ thundering heart. There, Dean bit into the tender skin, humming when Cas arched his back into Dean’s hands and tipped his head back to moan. 

Dean nibbled and sucked on Cas’ skin, humming low in his throat at the sounds bring ripped from Cas’. The angel was so responsive, so lithe, in his hands; the only thought that was able to bring back his rational thought was the tiredness that he had seen in Castiel’s eyes. The one moment when the rain wasn’t shining. 

Dean licked at the mark he had bitten into Cas’ skin, soothing the soreness that his angel hissed at. Cas whined when Dean stopped to rest his head on Cas’ heated skin. The angel looked down at his chest, at the bruising mark blooming over his heart. 

“That is an odd placing, Dean.”

“I feel it’s appropriate.”

Cas smiled fondly down at Dean, tipping his head down to kiss him. Both relaxed into the gesture. Dean curled his arms around Cas’ waist now, while Cas slid the rest of the way down to sit on Dean’ lap.  
Dean kept getting lost in this: the touch, the taste of his angel. He wanted more even when more was all Cas would give him. It was near insatiable.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean managed to pull back from Castiel’s lips to groan out his name, only to be immediately pulled back into the action by the angel’s reluctance to end it. 

“ _Baby_ ,” he tried again. Cas continued to ignore him, only breaking the flow to remove his trench coat and suit jacket. Underneath the annoyance bubbling in him, Dean beamed with pride. Cas was playing dirty. 

“You are running out of names for me, Dean.” Cas taunted, beginning to shrug his dress shirt off his shoulders, leaving the tanned skin – and his new hickey – on broad display. 

“ _Angel_ ,” Dean clasped Cas’ forearms, halting the removal of his shirt, and pried himself from Cas’ lips. 

“ _Sunshine_.” He whispered. Cas stared at him in confusion, head cocked and eyebrows scrunched, but went still. “We— _you_ need to rest.”

“But, Dean, I—” 

“Just lay with me. Spend the night asleep with me.” Dean brushed the fingertips of one hand across Cas’ forehead and down the side of his face, moving aside stray strands of dark hair from falling into the angel’s eyes. 

Cas nodded, leaning his cheek into Dean’s hand. Dean pulled Cas in by the waist and scooted them both farther up the bed, slowly rolling Cas onto the bed on his back. The angel stared at Dean with wide, blue eyes; the kind that Dean hadn’t seen since the early days, when angels were good and Cas was clueless. 

Dean rested his hand on Cas’ bare stomach, and idled down next to him, lips at Cas’ ear. 

“Turn it off, angel. Rest.” Cas breathed deeply while Dean mouthed at his skin. He wrapped his grace around them again, around their bed even, as a protective blanket. He felt Dean grin against the nape of his neck as the warmth settled around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
